galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Plagg
Plagg is the kwami of Destruction who is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed hero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a small body and large head. The insides of his mouth are purple. Plagg's appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 According to Adrien, he is out of control and arrogant. According to Wang Fu, Plagg is reckless and rebellious without the guidance of an owner and when he disobeyed Master Fu's order to stay put. He calls himself brave and a free-spirit. Unlike Adrien, he doesn't mind being cooped up and is willing to look on the brighter side of things.This was seen in "The Collector", "Captain Hardrock", and "Feast". Often making bad choices, Plagg can be quite troublesome, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head. He seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. He can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag, wanting to see who Ladybug really was, or know what was in Gabriel's safe. Plagg is snarky and can be a bit of a prankster at times, often making sarcastic comments and enjoyed playing the piano with Adrien, as well as playing with one of the wax figurine heads. However, Plagg will be serious if the situation requires him to. He tried to stop Adrien from transforming as he hadn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous and thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir. Yet, unlike Tikki, Plagg is more secretive towards his holder, refusing to tell any secrets about Master Fu to him. Unlike Adrien, he is more cautious around those who are suspicious or sneaky and, like Trixx, is a good judge of character as he described Lila as not a good friend for Adrien. Quite the picky eater, Plagg only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he isn't being helpful. He will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including the objects around Adrien's room during his first time there and Chloé's bracelet. Also, according to Adrien, due to his obsession with cheese, Plagg has a bit of a one track mind with Adrien believing, "He's always thinking with your stomach". Category:Kwanmis